Talk:Monkey D. Luffy
Dadan I don't understand why there is writen in the article that Dadan is Luffy's foster mother. That's false!! It was confirmed in volume 59, she is Ace and Luffy's guardien... Whitewhol (talk) 02:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about? Whitewhol (talk) 02:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Monkey_D._Luffy#Foster_mother SeaTerror (talk) 02:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ST is referring to this recurring argument which results from some illiterate users who fail to understand the concept of symbolic relationships and the contextual nature of our written paragraphs in the articles. 02:45, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Someone who disagrees with the content of the article makes him an analphabet?! I had never heard about this... Since when a guardian is considered as a mother?! Sorry, but I came here to get answers and I don't like the manner in which you judge peaple. Whitewhol (talk) 03:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't need to judge, as you have simply proven my point. 03:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Care to explain why?! I do not need your comment. Being polite is not prohibited. If you want to spend your time criticizing people especially when you're wrong, this is not the place. I am looking for answers to my questions. If you can not answer me, you would be asked to abstain. Whitewhol (talk) 03:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "especially when you're wrong" I loled. SeaTerror (talk) 04:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You want an explanation? Okay... but remember, you asked for this. # As mentioned in my initial comment that I assume you actually read in it's entirety, I mentioned symbolic relationships. Dadan is officially Luffy's guardian, however she also takes on the role of a foster mother. No, nothing material is laid down or outright said. However the relationship is unmistakable, it has been observed by the community as fitting to the context and hence why it found itself rightfully mentioned on the article. # Half of your comments make little to no sense, hence why you're proving my point about illiterate users bring up this argument. I quote, "Someone who disagrees with the content of the article makes an him analphabet?!" ...I'm sorry, what? Please study English up to at least a 5th Grade level before trying to make a legitimate argument. You'll never get anywhere if the people you are appealing to cannot understand your position. # As for my lack of polite and well meaning behaviour... well, I feel that after you read my two above points it should go without explanation. It may not be prohibited, but ask and you shall receive. 04:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ST, no comment... Concerning 1., thanks for your anwer, it is exactly what I was waiting for. Sorry for my English... I am not a native speaker English as you have understood it. I came here because this is in my opinion the best site of One piece's informations. "Someone who disagrees with the content of the article makes him an analphabet", I translated it from my native language, so if it is not correct, try to be comprehensive... This being said, good continuation. Whitewhol (talk) 08:41, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Then I apologise, if it's just a matter of bad translations then I won't snap at you for when you use improper language. 08:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Year Since we know the year he was born, shouldn't that be added? (I'm new here so I may be wrong) •Wanty•That's fine too! 02:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) The years we have are relative and not totally official. It's best not to add them everywhere and give people the wrong idea. 03:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Why is the anime photo the default photo for every page. The colors are nice and all but isn't the manga the main medium? One Piece is refering to the manga, the original source, and this is the wiki for One Piece. Just a thought 03:03, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Bounty I think Bounty section was somewhere in the article, beforу some vandal deleted it. No, the bounty is in the infobox, like it is on every other character page. 18:11, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I mean bounty history section, not just current amount. It should be like age and height. Can't find link to bounties article on Luffy's page BarashkafromRO (talk) 12:12, October 28, 2014 (UTC) New Image? I don't think the new image really fits. Not only it is not from the actual show, it's just artwork and it has low quality but more importantly it shows Luffy with an alternative costume and without his straw hat at all. I think this image should be added to the gallery as Luffy's outfit for Dressrosa and bring back the old image Grievous67 (talk) 14:28, May 8, 2015 (UTC) It has already changed back to the original image. Wikia is just glitching out and still showing the old one. 14:30, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok thanks Grievous67 (talk) 16:21, May 8, 2015 (UTC) It still appears to have an alternative costume without his straw hat. Perhaps this's still glitching out? Lelouch6th (talk) 09:08, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Is his bounty rise up ? In the episode of 800, they say 500 million beri Luffy, (mangastream) Marco 1907 (talk) 12:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, they do. DazzlingEmerald 13:36, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to have to call typo on that. How would pirates know that his bounty rose when it's barely been reported to headquarters, much less to the newspapers to get the wanted posters out? It's a logistical impossibility that those pirates would know of a bounty increase in that short of time. 04:54, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Umm, you do realize tat three days have passed since Doflamingo was defeated, right? (Shadoguardian (talk) 05:41, September 17, 2015 (UTC)) Can someone link a trustworthly translation to see if his bounty has increased or not? 12:15, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :We can have somebody who can access the Viz translations, or have Jopie translate the raw. Both however, will only be done on Monday. : I... may have forgotten that temporally relevant detail... Don't look at me. 03:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure they were referring to the bounty DD placed on Ussop's head, as they said they are going to force Riku to uphold DD's deals. Until I see the wanted poster with my own eyes this is a mistake. -mbaruh Mbaruh (talk) 08:16, September 18, 2015 (UTC) JOP only, Gourd. SeaTerror (talk) 16:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I would agree with Mbaruh, except as far as we know, Doffy's broadcast never left the island, so only the people there would know about Usopp's bounty. 19:14, September 18, 2015 (UTC) As I understood it, those pirates had deals with Doflamingo, so it's entirely possible they were on the island during the birdcage, perhaps in that big trade port filled with pirates? 21:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, when you put it that way, I say we retract it until we see a wanted poster. 05:28, September 19, 2015 (UTC) https://i.imgur.com/HneTR0C.png They say "500 million bounty head" and ask for Straw Hat Luffy to show himself. They're not mentioning the bounty because they want to capture him and get the bounty from the Marines - only bounty hunters can do that. They just want revenge against him for ruining their deals (Chapter 793 pg 8). This isn't like the mistaken 160 million Zoro bounty from Fishman Island that seemed strange and out-of-place; in this case the bounty increase makes sense. 07:49, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Revert it is then. Any objections? 13:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Luffy's Bounty I know everyon got a little excited when that random pirate showed up and seemingly announced Luffy's new bounty, but let's take a step back and really look at what we said. His words were "Is the 500 million berry straw hat among you?" After jumping off the hype train and re-reading the chapter, it's pretty obvious that he is reffering to Ussop and the bounty that was given to him by Doflamingo. If that pirate was really referring to Luffy then he would have just come right out and said Straw Hat Luffy. Also consider these two things. It's been over 7 years since we've been fortunate enough to get new bounties for the crew (excluding Luffy). Do you really think after all he's done his bounty will only rise by 100 million? I don't think so. Defeating Doffy and forming alliances that will allow his inlfuence to stretch further than it ever has before, seems like that's work way more than 100 million to me. Lastly, since when do random pirates that we've never seen before establish what the bounties are???? Bounties are set by the Marines and the Marines announce bounties via wanted posters. Until one is officially released, then we should assume that Luffy's bounty is still 400 million. Can we fix this immidiately. It's kind of annoying to keep looking at. A lot of people are beginning to see Ussop as the guy these pirates are looking for. By the way, sign your posts. Well, chapter 801 settles it. Mbaruh (talk) 09:17, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Luffy's Scar How did Luffy get the scar on his chest?Shinigami Captain 14 (talk) 20:14, July 7, 2016 (UTC) When Akainu punched it in Chapter 578. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:18, July 7, 2016 (UTC) The Page Is A Mess Now Can someone please fix the page? Because someone couldn't leave well enough alone, he decided to split relationship section, and in doing so, he completely messed up the page. Eddygarfield (talk) 02:54, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Where in the manga is this referenced? I'm looking for the Luffy quote that describes this passage: "Oda explains that it is not a question of morality so much as a matter of punishing the villains for their crimes - he feels that killing the villains lets them off too easily, whereas he considers letting them live to see their dreams ruined a far more fitting punishment." Where in the manga does Luffy talk about villains and their dreams? 06:19, June 16, 2019 (UTC)okane The reference is at the end of the paragraph (admittedly, it should be placed earlier). SBS Volume 4. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:38, June 16, 2019 (UTC)